Talk:GSSOC/Operation:Unidentified Distress Signals and other Unfortunate Encounters
Order Now that the immediate plot isn't so dire, I was thinking we could try to go to the traditional tandem style that the GSSOC project has been using. This is my idea for the order: GHD Eteno Dhragolon Karnasaur SupcommMonroee 19:34, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Agree'd Panthean 19:55, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Psst... Krayfish... you skipped the Karnasaur... they go next, not GHD Also on a side note, I think in the future I would like to not let other people take control of Cinder Panthean 00:24, April 17, 2011 (UTC) You think we let each other control our characters? HAH! No, I would never let Etah fall into another person's hands, or rather imagination. No, you dont have to worry about someone controlling your character. Nra 'Vadumee 00:26, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Cinder is not my main character. My main character is Brigadier Assault Commando Pyro Charr. I'm not sure what exactly the rules are, but I've already let SupcommMonroee get away with it a couple time. I didn't really care that much because I was still thinking about how important the character would be in my stories in the future, but now I've decided. Panthean 01:09, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Will everything I say be used against me in a court of law? Well, if it were an Eteno court, I would get off scot-free for being pseudo-god, and I'd have you imprisoned for centuries. Just kidding : D Ok! For the actual writing of the story, I was thinking that this first bit of writing could be like an intro, and then we revert to the standard tandem setup with the main characters. WHO WANTS TO GO TO THE PARTICLE ACCELERATOR WITH THOLKER!? (BTW, do I seem like a despot here?) SupcommMonroee 00:49, April 19, 2011 (UTC) That's what I was planning. However, I thought that we could do the terrorist attack on Karnas while the Kklixin where silent, then after that they would resurface with the attack on the accelerator. Nra 'Vadumee 20:45, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Ahh yes. Just read through this talk page. I like this. By the way, Pardus and Monstrum are part of a subplot that may lead to another dangerous mission, so we can add suspense and see that some of these events are being orchestrated. Krayfish 00:06, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I have no idea what all these things are, can some-one get a little more in depth? Panthean 18:25, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Also, I changed my characters actions and lines a bit to better match their personalities. Pyro has his own military fighter so a space transport is unnecessary, I changed that accordingly as well. Panthean 18:37, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Panthean, basically, Pardus and Monstrum are members of the Altusian Brotherhood, the organization that wants to frame the Rustiagon family for criminal activity. They are so sneaky, they orchestrate many galactic events all with the goal of dishonoring the Rustiagons to get them out of power. I tried not to give too much away at the beginning just to build up suspense.Krayfish 19:27, April 20, 2011 (UTC) By the way, when should this story take place? I was thinking after The Siege but before Asylum was discovered. Thoughts?Krayfish 20:36, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good. SupcommMonroee 22:34, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Hang up So what exactly is the mission here? (and on a side note, it's spelled Aesthetics) This, I believe, was a little side-note to introduce Pyro as a character in the GSSOC storyline. We'll move onto Operation: Guardian Angel (Protection of the Shrine of Yetu) now, I think. Pyro's been properly inrtoduced to Etah, and has experienced Ahrganot. SupcommMonroe (PS, do you mind if I just call you SCMonroe?), if you wanted to add a section about Tholker properly introducing himself, go ahead. I'll start a new page soon. --Nra 'Vadumee 01:20, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I thought we were doing the missions on that page. Go ahead an... Actually, could we do the mission on the same page? I think it would kinda flow better. And yes, Nra, you can call me SCMonore. It's MO-NO-RE, though, not Monroe. And my name isn't even Monore. You can also call me Lord Commander BA, or Mr. Awesome, or King Epic. But SCMonore is still fine. SupcommMonroee 01:59, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Grjdonsk Ok, who wants to go to the above mentioned location with the inquistive, pragmatic but sensitive Tholker. This is important SupcommMonroee 01:47, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... I suppose that 1) Etah will go with another team member to Karnas or 2)The Ceremony can be post-poned to a later date OR 3) Etah goes to Grjdonsk with the team to set up a defense and evac the scientists and then jump to Karnas with someone, scientists with them, and save the Shrine. Any way is good with me. --Nra 'Vadumee 00:35, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I choose option potato (1) SupcommMonroee 01:40, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I Remember what I was Going to Say If Tyrannis follows Cinder and company into this dimension, I think it'd be pretty epic if the Cinder GHD and the Karnasaurs, Eteno, and Dhragolon militaries all pitched in to help. SupcommMonroee 01:52, April 27, 2011 (UTC) That was my plan... but not yet, I want the construction of the Arckasan Military Drive Yards to have at least started with a few shipyards capable of producing ships. The Drive Yard took a whole age to complete in the alternate universe (420 Nierdroan years, 882 Earth years) and they had a workforce easily 100x what they have now. I was hoping Cinder would be able to negotiate some assistance in the construction after they had gotten a stable colony on the planet's surface. I'm also going to start rp'ing Tyranis's forces on the other side to give a sense of a time frame, but I still don't see that plot unfolding for a few more missions (long missions...) Panthean 02:29, April 27, 2011 (UTC) That makes sense. And it's a cool concept. I imagine that some prominant Eteno corporate clans would donate a little cash as investment. SupcommMonroee 04:00, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Cash wouldn't be the main issue. Because the fleet is under the marshal law of Cinder; which is a really nice way of saying that the entire crew are slaves until marshal law is called off. It'll be called off when 3 things happen: the portal on the other side of the planet is closed, a colony on the surface of the planet is successfully established, and a few construction facilities of the drive yards are complete and capable of producing warships (which is much less than 0% of the total drive yards). Because of that, money isn't really a problem, Cinder would need workers: engineers constructing the drive yards, factory workers and miners collecting recourses from the planet and forging materials for the engineers, and of course the basic necessity workers who help provide food, water, shelter, transportation, etc. The colony is just a matter of a Galleas Supply Ship landing on the planet and being reconstructed into a stable town center, which would only take a couple days. The portal closing is really something I have no control over since it's some-one else's plot and I'd need that person's okay before sealing it shut. I was thinking that if it stays open long enough, Tyranis could use that opening to re-designate the portal to the GHD universe and enter our story that way, but that's a ways away so I don't want to do too much speculation ahead of time. While Cinder doesn't have a lot of physical recourses to offer, she does have technology that, in exchange for lots of help, she might be willing to share. Technology such as core matter, and the means to produce it synthetically; neutron armor and plasma based energy shields if you don't have those already; what would probably be more powerful laser weapons and/or proton weapons; diamond matter explosives (I.E. extremely powerful missiles) (I have yet to write those up in my tech. page though); electron fragmentation technology; and hyper-space warp thrust technology (I have yet to write up about these either). Also, I really would like to know how your weapons actually worked, like, if they work differently than what I've come up with. I'd also like to know more about your ship's defenses and how they work because that way I could a sense of exactly how our two empires' different technology compares (and also know which of my empire's technologies would actually be new and useful). Things I'd be interested in specifically are things like: what exactly is an AS/AF gun? What kind of projectile: laser, bullet, other? What is the ammunition/power source base of your weapons, how does each one compare different types of armoring. I think one of the biggest things I want to know about the Eteno warships is their armoring though, since it's not mentioned at all in your specifications (unless I missed something). Are they just armored with steel plating, or do they have more advanced energy shields/neutron armor, how do those different armors work? For example, I have neutron armor and plasma energy shields: neutron armor is basically a thick coating of specially charged particles that just acts as extremely powerful plating; my plasma shields activate when a certain amount of energy hits their magnetic barriers, and they rely on power supplied to the generators. That's a little long and complicated, so tell me if you don't understand what I'm saying. Panthean 14:33, April 27, 2011 (UTC) 1. Eteno are plentiful. 2. The Eteno have spare supplies, and as far as I know, so does everyone else. 3. I'd say quite a few technologies of the GHD would be useful to the Eteno. That is not to say that they are low-tech, though. They manufacture towering robotic war machines that can make armies run in terror. Nanorobotics are a well-researched line of technology, which has yielded very pleasing results. 4. I like answering questions. (I will answer your questions on Eteno tech.) An Anti-Ship gun can be anything from a large Proton Gun, to a slug-firing cannon, to a railgun, to a generic laser. AS guns are all in the AS category, and are all of similar power. AS guns are generally slower firing, and pack the neccessary power to puncture armor and penetrate/knock out shields. Each ship in the Imperial Navy utilises the exact same model of Anti-Fighter gun. Currently, the navy is on model 285 (AFM285). The design and style of the gun changes with each model, and the latest is a simple, rapid-firing Photon laser. Most of these guns are automatic, and use state-of-the-art targeting and tracking computers. Most non-missile, non-torpedo, and non-railgun weapons on Eteno ships are lasers, or particle weapons. This excludes slug-firing Anti-Ship guns. Slug-firing guns are still in use because of the fact that some types of shields only block laser weaponry, which is the most common type of weapon, and not slugs. Eteno ships and ship weapons draw power from the reactor(s). In the past, nuclear reactors were used, but with the ever-increasing use of more power-hungry weapons, it was phased out. Now, it is common for ships to utilize magnetic reactors. The magnetic reactor requires a battery to start, but can power itself after getting up-and-running. A very powerful magnet is spun in place at incredible speed in a small vacuum, surrounded by a large tube. In the tube, electrons race around, following the movement of the magnet. The friction causes a great amount of heat, which in turn is directly transferred into usable energy. Smaller non-strike craft in the Imperial Navy simply use large batteries, as they lack the space for such a reactor present on larger ships. Protection for non-strike craft in the Eteno's navy is afforded by a mix of electromagnetic, plasma, and gravitonic shields. The mixing of these three types of shielding create a very strong barrier against hostile fire. Behind the shields, in case of failure, is a thick layer of very dense metal alloy. The molecular structure of the armor plating is similar to that of a very fine, layered net. If you have any more questions, feel free to ask. SupcommMonroee 22:21, April 27, 2011 (UTC) I think... 4 questions for now. 1) Eteno lasers, you say they vary in power, but let's say a basic anti-ship laser gun: it runs on battery power from a generator you said, but what type of laser are we talking? Is it a concentrated and sustained beam, or short bursts of fire? 2) Eteno weapon classes: slug, laser, proton, railgun. Slugs, obviously, are bullets. Lasers I asked about in the above. What is the effectiveness of a proton gun and a railgun; in essense, what types of defenses do they do best against/worst against. 3) Energy shields: electromagnetic, plasma, and gravitational. I imagine a plasma shield is similar to my concept, correct me if I'm wrong; but what are electromagnetic and gravitational shields used for? I'm especially curious about gravitational shields since gravity is one of nature's weakest forces. 4) A sense of scale. Let's take one of your largest ships, the C0-Eclipse; how large is it compared to... say... Earth's moon? I ask this because you place millions of weapons on it, so imagine to get that much firepower, it must be quite huge. (On a side note, the more I think about, for the scale I have imagined most of my ships, they should be able to fit much more weapons on them, especially the Arckasan Military Drive Yards.) Panthean 00:01, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Gone for a while I'm not gonna be here for abotu a week (no internets) be back on the 8th ir 9th! Panthean 21:43, May 2, 2011 (UTC)